


What's Left of Her

by jadestrick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Short, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early to say goodbye.</p><p>Written November 27, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
> Title: What's Left of Her  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Recovery of violence, character death  
> Word Count: 483  
> Notes: Spoilers up to "Ki'ilua." Don't read it if you haven't seen it.

Hand shaking, he inserts the key into his front door. He hears the sound of the waves crashing and it soothes his soul. Before, they lulled him to sleep. Now, they're the sound of home. He realizes that for the first time since being in charge of Five-0, his home is that safe haven. That place where he hid for two or three days after a mission.

He fully intends to hide again.

He leans against the front door, closing it with a click and wincing at the ache in his shoulders. He rotates his wrists, feeling the blood struggle to flow throughout his body as it passes all the bruises and cuts and singed areas of his skin. He takes a few steps toward the stairs, stops and walks back to the front door, clicking the deadbolt into place. Limping, he ascends the stairs, making no sounds to proclaim the pain in his leg. After what seems like ages, he stands beside his bed, painfully removes his shirt and gingerly sits.

He misses, hitting the floor and sliding onto the comforter that he never straightened from the morning he left. Deep breaths in and out. His brave face for Wo Fat is gone and he grimaces at the pain. Tears start to flow. His fingers still itch to find it. To touch it. The entire glorious trip home, he never said a word about it or let his hand move toward it. But he knows if he does, that's it. That's the last of her.

He takes in another deep breath and opens his eyes. Outside the window, the sunset is deep orange, pink and purple with wisps of cloud. The waves crash over and over, the comforting lull trying to overtake the feeling of relief for being home. His brain threatens to replay every event over the last two days. He knows it will, mostly while he's asleep, but he pushes the scenes away, focusing instead on the colors in the sky.

His thumb traces a circle on a shape in his pocket. He knows he should find a next of kin, but isn't even sure if there are any. He can find out later. He knows he should feel betrayal and anger. He doesn't. He knows he'll be very angry for the next three days—and longer. He doesn't have the strength tonight.

His eyes close again and before he can stop himself, he reaches into the pocket of his BDUs and wraps the chain of her necklace around his fingers. He lays down beside his bed and hugs his aching legs up against his chest. Pulling the necklace from his pocket, he brings it to his lips in a clenched fist.

Tomorrow, he'll begin feeling the rage, the revenge, the adrenaline rush and full-blown physical and emotional pain of the last two days.

Tonight, he'll just cry for her.


End file.
